Podría amarte más que esto
by funnyar
Summary: Quien diria que terminaria asi, o mejor, comenzaria y pensar que no queria salir, ese dia por el simple hecho, de que sufriria al verla con el, pero no fue asi, porque; Porque el Dobe decidio que la mejor forma de decir lo que sientes es Cantarlo. Bueno, Soy Sasuke Uchica, y les dire mi Dia de como pase de la FRIENDZONE a Ser el nuevo novio y mejor Amigo de Ella.
1. Chapter 1

Había pasado aproximadamente 10 min, eso era lo que Sasuke Uchiha llevaba esperando a su, Gran Amiga, ya que ella se debatía en la fuerte decisión de que ponerse para ese día tan "Especial" según ella. Ese día, Ella, cogería tres meses con su actual novio, la verdad, no sabía para que, lo había llamado pero como él era aquel amigo incondicional tendría que esperar que Ella terminara de arreglarse, y decirle, lo fantástica y hermosa que se veía, para poder reclamarle aquel punto.

-Sasuke.-

-Sakura, te vez hermosa.-

-Gracias. ¿Oye, invitaste a Karin? Acuérdate, que hoy será una cita doble.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sakura, no entiendo aun que planeas, ¿Por qué me quieres obligar a ir? Sabes que nunca me ha gustado salir a ese tipo de cosas, además, Karin y yo no tenemos nada en común, no la soporto, se la pasa encima de todos los del colegio, hasta se rumora que se acuesta con el profesor de Psicología.- dije con notorio fastidio.

-Sasuke, no puedes ir, diciendo, las cosas que dicen de ella como sabes que es verdad, además, es una increíble chica es linda, atenta, inteligente y es líder de porristas. La chica perfecta.-

-Para ti, para mí no, es el prototipo de niña minada y consentida, sabes muy pero muy bien que ella no es mi tipo, somos dos polos opuestos, prefiero mil veces leer un buen libro que ir a Ichiraku a ver como ese montón de niños fresas se ven la cara y cuentan cómo le fue en su día, con los mismos temas aburridos y con ese estúpido acento de que, tuvieran algo atorado en la boca.- dije con burla.

-Eres tan Niña.-Dijo jalándome.

Llevábamos una hora esperando al imbécil de Sasori y a la minada de Karin, a decir, verdad no era tan malo esperarlos, Sakura y yo habíamos dado una vuelta por los videojuegos, pasamos a ver en el cine en la sala de estrenos que era los que darían para el otro mes.

-Sakura.-

Miramos, de donde provenía la voz, y vimos que era Sasori con Karin quienes venían, como odiaba a Sasori, no, solo por su estúpida risa de niño con déficit, lo siento, hasta estoy ofendiendo a eso niños, la razón, porque lo odiaba con toda mis fuerza, era el simple hecho de que él estuviera con Sakura y yo. Habíamos sido amigos prácticamente desde que nacimos, nuestros padres, habían asistido a el mismo instituto desde primaria, ósea, que si le dijera a Sakura, Eh gustado de ti, prácticamente toda mi infancia, podría perder a una amiga hasta más que eso, una amistad duradera.

-Sasori.-

-Sasuke, que hay hermano.-

-Hola Sasori, cuantas veces te eh dicho, que me molesta que me llames hermano.-

-No seas gruñón Sasuke, además, muy pronto lo seremos, Karin me comento que le quieres pedir para ser novios.- dijo abrazándome. Había escuchado bien, jamás le había insinuado.

-Sasori deja de estar hablando, lo que no te incumbe, Lo siento Sasukito, como has estado corazón.- dijo melosa, apartándome de Sasori y besándome la mejilla.

-Hola Karin.- dijo Sakura apartándome de Karin.

-Hola Saku, como has estado.-

-muy bien Karin.-

Sentía una tensión entre esas dos, últimamente Karin y Sakura, han estado actuando extraño especialmente, cada vez, que nos reunimos. Luego de nuestra encontrada, decidimos que iríamos a el nuevo karaoke que había abierto, en la Plaza, mi hermano Itachi, nos había comentado que había empezado a trabajar hay, con unos amigos de la universidad.  
Cuando habíamos llegado, el lugar se encontraba lleno, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas.

-Sasuke.- dirigí mi mirada a donde provenía la voz, sabía muy bien quién era.

-Dobe.- era Naruto se encontraba con unos amigos del colegio y su novia Hinata.

-Teme, te eh dicho que no me llames Dobe, me es muy incomodo. Sakura-Chan no te había visto como estas, ahora si ya entiendo, que hace el teme aquí.-

-Ahí Naruto, si Sasuke y yo hemos decido salir, Naruto crees que hay espacio para nosotros en tu mesas, sabes el lugar es muy lleno.-

-Claro.-

Seguimos a Naruto hasta la mesa, nos sentamos, llevábamos rato hablando con ellos, Naruto era mi mejor Amigo, al igual que Sakura, llevábamos desde el jardín de niños siendo amigos, el sabia mis sentimientos por Sakura, también, sabia lo de Sasori, el también odiaba la sonrisa de Sasori, la verdad, Sasori tenía sonrisa de una foca Retrasada. Naruto y yo llevábamos una fuerte discusión, Naruto quería que yo me declara a Sakura con una canción ya que estamos en el karaoke y que si tenía mucha pena él y los chicos podrían acompañarme.

-Chicas, No quieren que Sasuke y los chicos subamos a cantar.- pregunto Naruto con su sonrisa zorruna.

-Sí, hay dale, Sasukito.- dijo Karin, pegada a mi brazo.

-No creo que sea convenientes.- dije con algo de pereza.

-Canten, Canten, Canten.- Sakura acababa de hacer una barra, ya todo el lugar se encontraba en coro para que cantáramos.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya, estaba arriba del escenario con un Naruto muy sonriente, con un Sai apenado, neji estaba bostezando y Gaara con una cara de fastidio.

-Bueno, Cantaremos La Canción More Than This, Ya que un amigo dirá sus sentimientos a una amiga con la misma.- dijo Naruto mirándome.

Empezó a sonar la música.

(Gaara)

I'm broken, do you hear me

I am blinded, but you are everything I see

I'm dancing, alone

I'm praying, that your heart will just turn around

And as I walk up to your door

My head turns to face the floor

Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say

(Neji)

When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight

It just won't feel right

Cause I can love you more than this

Yeah

When he lays you down, I might just die inside

It just don't feel right

Cause I could love you more than this

Can love you more than this

(Naruto)

If I'm louder, would you see me

Would you lay down in my arms and rescue me

Cause we are the same

You save me

When you leave it's gone again

(Sai)

Then I see you on the street

In his arms, I get weak

My body fails, I'm on my knees

Prayin'

(Neji)

When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight

It just won't feel right

Cause I can love you more than this

Yeah

When he lays you down, I might just die inside

It just don't feel right

Cause I could love you more than this

Yeah

(Sasuke)

I never had the words to say

But now I'm asking you to stay

For a little while inside my arms

And as you close your eyes tonight

I pray that you will see the light

That's shining from the stars above- Sasuke miro a Sakura, quería ver su expresión, se dio cuenta que ella lo estaba mirando, y no estaba sorprendida al contrario parecia que ella supiera que esa canción se la estaba dedicando a ella.

(Gaara)

When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight

It just won't feel right

Cause I can love you more than this

Cause I can love you more than this

(Neji)

When he lays you down, I might just die inside

It just don't feel right

Cause I could love you more than this

Yeah

When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight

It just won't feel right

Cause I can love you more than this

Yeah

When he lays you down, I might just die inside

It just don't feel right

Cause I could love you more than this

(Sasuke.)

-Could love you more than this-

Sasuke se encontraba al frente de Sakura, Se estaban mirando cara a cara.

-Siempre, eh esperado que me dijeras que me amabas Sasuke.- dijo Sakura besándolo.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke Uchiha, quien diría que hoy estuviera esperando a su Mejor amiga y Novia para ir a su primera cita como pareja, era realmente muy incómodo, ya que jamás había pensado que terminaría saliendo como algo más que unos simples amigos.

Flash Back.

-Sasuke, para dónde vas tan arreglado?- pregunto Itachi.

Llevaba puesto, unos vaqueros azules de mezclilla, una camisa de cuatros azules con los dos botones primero sueltos y unos zapatos negros.

-No jodas con tus preguntas, Itachi, no te vengas a hacer el hermano entrometido- estaba un poco enojado y podía sentir como la sangre subía a mis mejillas.

-Por favor Sasuke, no te hagas el de rogar, que sé muy bien que vas a una cita con Sakura- dijo burlón.

-Sí, sabias porque diablos, me preguntabas.- Grite un poco exaltado.

-Porque amo ponerte nervioso.- dijo, luego de cerrar la puerta.

Fin del Flash Back.

Volví a tocar el timbre de la puerta y la escuche maldecir, creo que se había tropezado con el mueble de la sala, siempre le había dicho que cambiara, el lugar de ese, horrible mueble, pero nunca me hacía caso. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y me percate que esa era la chica que amaría toda mi vida.

-Sasuke.- me dijo abalanzándose encima de mí y dándome un beso en los labios.

-Te vez hermosa, Mi cerezo.- se veía hermosa, llevaba puesto un hermoso traje verde oscuro y el cabellos suelto, como amaba su larga melena rosado pastel, le llegaba mucho mas debajo de la cintura, creo que eso me fascina de ella que sea tan rara.

-Gracias, tu también te ve hermoso.- dijo sonrojada.

La abrase me la lleva a el carro, le había abierto la puerta y luego me dirigí a la puerta del conductor, abrí y me coloque, volví a mirarla para admirarla, es que era tan perfecta, la verdad tenía miedo, que todo fuera un sueño y que mi declaración nunca la hubiera hecho y que todo esto se esfumaría, como los otros sueños que había tenido.

-Te Amo.- dijo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

- Yo También, Mi Cerezo.-

Luego, me propuse a encender el auto, conducía por el parque, se podía ver a las parejas enamoradas caminar por ahí, otros sentados, el parque era muy hermoso tiene un lago, pero a ese lugar no llevaría a Sakura.

-Sasuke a donde vamos?-

- es una sorpresa Saku.- cuando dije eso, sentí como ella me agarraba la mano.

Mi Iphone empezó a vibrar me estaban llamando, solté su mano y conteste.

-Sasuke, soy yo Naruto. Donde estas?-

-Dobe se que eres Naruto, por si no lo sabes tengo tu numero, guardado.-

-porque eres tan grosero teme.-

-que querías?-

-estas con Sakura-chan?-

-si-

-era para decirte que si querían venir estamos acá en la playa, sé que es muy tarde, pero a Hinata y a mí, nos pareció una excelente idea, ya que es sábado.-

-Naruto, estoy en una cita con Sakura y para allá, la voy a llevar nos vemos allá.-

* * *

-Estoy enojada, ayúdame hermanito, has que paguen por lo que nos han hecho.-

-No voy a meterme en nada.-

-Pero porque ellos nos votaron.-

-Karin deja de ser tan inmadura, además, yo no la amaba, solo era un juego.-

-Sasori, deja de hablar así de Sakura.- Dice una voz, muy enojada.

-No te metas, Sabes muy bien que no la quería.-

En ese momento se abre la puerta y es escucha a alguien entrar.

-mira lo que te diré Sasori, Que sea la última vez que hables de esa forma de Sakura, ella ahora es la novia de mi hermano y siempre ha sido mi hermanita, vuelvas a decir que no te importo o te metes en la vida de ella o de mi hermanito y no seré responsable de lo que haga.- dijo Itachi muy serio y con voz fuerte.

-Calma Itachi, Sasori dijo que no aria nada.- Volvió a hablar la voz.

En la habitación nadie decía nada, todo estaba muy tenso.

-Vámonos Deidara.-

-Está bien Itachi.-

Luego de que se escuchara la puerta cerrarse. Sasori comenzó a reírse muy fuerte y Karin lo miraba muy seria.

-Donde me decías, que ellos estaban.-

-En la playa, que está llegando a la Región del Agua.-

Oh Itachi, no sabes lo que has provocado a mi nadie, nadie me amenaza.


End file.
